the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Mara Jaffray
Mara Jaffray is one of the main characters on the show House of Anubis. Even though her parents are professional athletes, she is known as the smart, unsporty, academic girl who is very nice to everyone. She had a long-distance relationship with Mick Campbell, but then started dating Jerome Clarke. She is one of the few Anubis House residents with no idea about the mystery the others being Willow and Mick as everyone else in the house has been a member a one time or another. View the Gallery About Mara is very smart and academic and is known as "the good girl." Despite not enjoying sports, she grew up with sports her entire life as both her parents were athletes. Mara used to room with Amber Millington, until they got into a fight about Mick, so she now rooms with Patricia Williamson and Joy Mercer. She used to be best friends with Amber, but they fought when Amber found out about Mara's crush on Mick. Amber gets jealous and runs for school representative against Mara to try to get back at her. She fails in doing so, losing to Mara after Mick rigs the election in Mara's favor. Mara doesn't think Amber and Mick have anything in common, but she doesn't have much in common with him, either. The two girls have made up after the Mick situation, but are not as close as they were before. Jerome seems to have a crush on her once Mick leaves, as he helps her with her campaign for school representative. After Mick comes back, Mara starts to ignore Jerome and starts to hang out with Mick again. Jerome then indirectly starts to try and split them up. She is also friends with Nina Martin and thinks it is wrong that Patricia made Nina do the initiation. In House of Enemies / House of Surprise, Mara gets a dog named Letdown. She is shown to have very good grades when it comes to chemistry and French. Mick, however, is not good so Mara tutors him. She once cheats on a test for him to make sure he doesn't fail. Mara isn't really good at distracting teachers, as shown when Patricia wanted her to keep a look out for any teachers, so she could get Joy's home telephone number. The best distraction she could come up with to distract Mr. Sweet was talking about endangered hedgehogs. Relationships 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Ex-Boyfriend, Friend) Mara, in the first episode, denied she ever liked Mick because she didn't want to hurt Amber or make her jealous as Mick was Amber's boyfriend. She helped Mick study for biology because he was failing the class. She wanted him to have good grades. He also gave her a special thank you bracelet that he gave to Amber as well which began Mara and Amber's rivalry. They fought so much over him that Mara and Nina switched rooms so they weren't roommates anymore. He was very shy around her. Mara also helped Mick with his training after school, and they kissed. Then Mick said that, "Mara was books and he was sports," and, "They don't match," which Mara overheard. Because of this, she changed her look and became a rebel. He didn't like it and she changed back. They became a couple. She once cheated on a French test for him. After Mick rigged the votes for school elections so Mara would win, she found out and broke up with him. He left for a sports scholarship but returned and they got back together. In season two he gets an offer for a sports camp in Australia and decides not to go so he can stay with Mara. She makes him leave by making him break up with her, but he says he loves her new geeky look. They kiss and he leaves for Australia after promising not to forget her. After hearing that Mick has a new girlfriend, Mara fakes a relationship with Jerome. Mick finds out about their relationship via Mara's profile page where she changed her relationship status and put up pictures of her "fun, amazing, romantic dates" with Jerome. They broke up in House of Pretenders / House of Trouble when Mara was crushing on Jerome. (See Mickra) 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Ex '''Boyfriend)friends:) Despite her old relationship with Mick, it is revealed that she has another admirer in Anubis House - Jerome; about halfway through the first season it is revealed that Jerome has strong feelings for Mara. Jerome asked her out once but she turned him down due to not having solved "the whole Mick equation." Jerome is always making Mara laugh. She also thinks of him as a baffoon and that some of his humor is childish. When Jerome finds out that Mara has a crush on Mick and that she cheated the test for Mick, he blackmails her into doing his chores, but lately they have been spending a lot of time together. She even got him to open up to her. Jerome volunteered her to be school representative and helped her with her campaign, but then turned her down when Mick came back from California. He decided to cheer on Amber out of spite when Mara forgave Mick. He attempted to break them up by telling Mara that Mick rigged the election for her, and blackmailing her so he wouldn't tell Mick that she cheated on a test for him. In recent episodes, they are seen spending more and more time together. In House of Status / House of Laments Mara discovers that Mick has a new girlfriend and decides to make him jealous by fake-dating Jerome. They spent the whole day together taking fake-date photos and even kissed twice. In House of Pretenders/ House of Trouble it is revealed that she has a crush on Jerome and Mara and Jerome could have gotten together if Rufus didn't kidnap Jerome. In the Season 2 finale Jerome and Mara become an item. In season 3, they are were together, and quite happily. It appears that they spent a majority of the summer together and had a brilliant time. However, Mara had broken up with him when she found out he was also dating Willow at the same time. In order to get back at Jerome, Mara and Willow planned a revenge plot. She said that Joy would appeal to Jerome, they would go on a date, and then Joy would dump Jerome. Mara was also visibly upset when she found out that Joy was crushing on Jerome. (See Jara) Alfie Lewis '(Unknown-present; Friend) ' Like Jerome, Alfie is always making Mara laugh, though she thinks of him as a baffoon. They aren't really close. She also didn't accept his help when she was campaigning and running against Amber, who he obviously supported. Alfie calls Mara smart and sensible, but also boring, when they are sitting next to each other in lesson. Alfie is supportive of Jerome liking Mara, so on some level, he must like Mara. Also in Season Two when he wanted Joy and Mara to have a chess off he said two cute girls implying that he thinks Mara is cute but doesn't like her enough to ask her out. In Season 3, they have been shown to get closser later. Mara wants to help Alfie with Amber, and also feels bad when she yells at him and does his homework to make up for it. She tries to set him up on a date with Willow. When he learns of Jerome's girlfriend'''s he often tells him to choose Mara, and was against the idea of Jerome hurting them. He also didn't tell Jerome the girls plans to get back at him 'Nina Martin' (2011-present; Friend) Mara was the second nicest person to Nina, other than Fabian, when Nina moved in. She suggests that they act nice to her because she is new. They did not interact much in the first season. In Season 2, Mara and Mick offer to go on a double date with Nina and Fabian, not Amber and Alfie, and they want to but can't. Nina offers to talk to Mara. Nina says that 'can't believe Mara got expelled' when she was in class. Nina is one of the people who are waiting outside the office to see if Mara was expelled. Nina does not hang around with Mara very much, but they are never rude to each other, and are often kind to one another. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Mara gets worried when she hears that Nina won't return to Anubis House like everyone else. 'Amber Millington' (Unknown-present; Good'' ''Friend) Amber was Mara's roommate in the first and second episodes, and they started out as best friends. Mara always had a soft spot for Amber's boyfriend, Mick, but hid it because Amber was her best friend. However, Mara's affection for Mick led her and Amber's friendship to go downhill. It all started with an innocent question and rising suspicions. Quickly solved at first with a simple denial, the situation became much more complicated when Amber started to feel jealous of Mick and Mara spending time together, even if it was over biology homework. Things really spiraled downhill when Amber overheard Mara telling Patricia that she liked Mick. Afterwards, Amber and Mara got into an argument, and Amber offered to switch rooms with Patricia﻿. From then on, Amber and Mara avoided each other whenever possible, but as the show progressed, they learn to become good friends once again. After the elections are over, it is implied that Amber and Mara have smoothed over their difference because they were on the path to becoming friends again; this might have been facilitated by the fact that Amber seemed to be developing feelings for Alfie, who is crushing on her, and they don't need to fight over Mick any more. In season 3, when Mara arrives at the house, Amber is very pleased to see her. Mara and Amber decide to share a room together and Mara comes up with the idea to surprise Amber for her birthday, and helps to organise everything. Their friendship appears to be stronger than ever. In House of Pi / House of Mistrust, Mara worries about where Amber is when Patricia says she is sick. In House of Trickery / House of Unity, Mara gets worried when she hears that Amber left for fashion school. (See Amara) 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-present; Friend; Possible Crush) Fabian is a friend of Mara's, but they don't really talk much throughout the show. They decide to mutually be nice to Nina when she first arrives despite everyone else refusing to welcome her. They are the two nicest people in the House. In Season 2, Fabian is grateful that Mara decided to help him experiment with the potions, and he was even happier she didn't ask any questions about it. It is revealed that Mara is somewhat smarter than Fabian, because she knew how to analyze the potion, and he didn't. They should get nothing but closer together, having very similar personalities. In Season 1, where Mara becomes a 'bad girl' and doesn't hand in her homework, Fabian is the most surprised, mouthing 'Oh my gosh!'. In Season 2, Fabian stands up for Mara when Mr Sweet wants to expel her, saying 'You can't expel Mara, she's done more for this school then all of us put together' which means he does think of her as a good friend, even though they do not talk very often. In the Season 3 finale, they were seen flirting with each other because they both knew the first five digits of Pi and Fabian gave her hot chocolate. Because of this, it is possible that they might like each other. (See Mabian) [[Patricia Williamson|'Patricia Williamson']] (Unknown-present; Close Friend) ''' Patricia is Mara's new roommate after Mara and Nina switch rooms because Mara falls out with Amber. She helps Patricia get over Joy's disappearance. They not only hang around a lot but she acts as a look out when Patricia looks for Joy's home phone number. They talk often. Mara tells Patricia, and only her, about her crush on Mick. Patricia then only tells Mara about her meetings with Rufus. During Joy's disappearance, and before Patricia accepted Nina, they acted like best friends. (See Matricia) Joy Mercer '''(Unknown-present; Best Friend) Joy is Mara's other roommate. Mara seemed sad when Sibuna lied and told her that Joy hated all of them. Joy also comforted Mara when Mick left to Australia. They competed for the editor of the school's website. They sign up together. Joy can often be a little mean to Mara, but it is nothing that is meant to be hurtful. When Mara gets the position of editor, Joy mocks her a little bit, just because she wanted the job of editor for herself. Joy feels bad for Mara when they find out that Mick has a girlfriend from Australia. Joy tries to explain to Mara, when Mara is getting ready to research Vera, by saying "People aren't like sums Mara, they don't always have to add up" but Mara doesn't listen to her. Joy feels bad when Mara is expelled, and sits next to her and tries to comfort her when she is crying. Joy is mostly kind to Mara, and they act like very close friends, although Joy doesn't talk to Mara much about her feelings for Fabian. In House of Rainbows, Joy agreed to do Mara and Willow's revenge plan on Jerome. She also agreed to watch Mara's dog Letdown. After appealing to Jerome, Jerome decided to ask Joy out on a date in House of Surprise. Joy told Jerome that he could accompany her to washing Letdown. In House of Heartbreaks, Mara finds out that Joy actually fell for Jerome, and the two girls start fighting. (See May) Eddie Miller (2012-present; Good Friend) Eddie and Mara do not have crushes on each other, but when he was trying to make Patricia jealous Eddie hugged Mara. Mara and Eddie also work on the school's new site together, and while Eddie is reviewing footage for a story, he sees Senkhara. He then takes the footage to Mara, and they begin to work together to solve the ghost mystery. During the ghost hunt she asks Eddie if he thinks that Patricia sat on the button on purpose. She says Patricia would never do that hinting she might be a Peddie Shipper, so doesn't have feelings for Eddie. (See Meddie) Willow Jenks '(Unknown-present; Good Friend, former room-mate) ' In the beginning of Season 3 Mara and Willow had run into conflict many times,first over possession of the spare bed in Amber's room and then over their clashing personalities and ideas. They had to work together on the eclipse project, and for a short time they were room-mates. However, they seem to be friends now that they have learned the truth that Jerome was dating both of them, and are currently working together to get revenge on him. (See Marillow) Trivia *She and Mick were the only ones who did not join Sibuna by the end of Season 1. *Mara's Belgian/Dutch Het Huis Anubis counterpart was Mara Sabri. *Her German counterpart from Das Haus Anubis is Mara Minkmar. *In'' Het Huis Anubis ''she was replaced as Jerome's love interest by Noa Van Rijn because she left the show. *Both she and Amber have dated Mick by the end of Season 1. *When she became goth in one episode because of her anger towards Mick, she might have borrowed the look from Patricia's clothes and make-up. *The closest she has ever come to the mystery was when she found the last few pages of the Book of Isis. She also has some bad feelings about unknown villain, Vera Devenish. *Mara became school rep last term beating Amber and Amelia Pinches. *With Mick's permanent departure in season 3, she became the only resident of Anubis House to never join Sibuna. *The song that played while Mara made her entrance in her 'bad girl' clothes was 'Sex Appeal' by Barrie Gledden. *The first time she has ever really been mean (Season 1 she was goth and mean cause she over heard Mick saying he'll never date her it hurt her feelings but she wasn't really being mean she was hurt and she ignored Patricia because she poured water on Amber and Amber is one of Mara's closest friends) was that she yelled at Alfie. *She only really talks to Patricia about her feelings instead of Amber. *She may not return next term. *She has been room-mates with Amber, Patricia, Joy, and Willow. *She mostly have an off/on relationship with Mick in season 1 and 2 *Mara and Fabian could be just friends because she might be leaving for season 4 Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:House of Anubis